Gobbledygook
by AutumnPancakes
Summary: An odd one-shot of utter nonsense, adventure, and gobbledygook.


AN: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Alice in Wonderland, or Star Wars. Please don't sue or any of that.

**Gobbledygook**

Willy was in his glass elevator, trying to figure out which button to press. He was very

tired from the day's work a desperately wanted to go to bed. Just as he was about to press a

button to go to his "house" room, his head nodded and almost fell asleep and, once again,

missed it. "Gosh darn it." He said, nearly unconsciously. He forced his eyes open and pressed a

button. But as he nodded again, he realized that it was the wrong one. "Oh well…." He yawned.

He could just press the right one when he stopped; for if he pressed it now, the elevator would

get very confused and fry up. It was always difficult for the Oompa Loompas to fix a fried glass

elevator. So while Willy was traveling along smoothly, he nodded off once more.

Willy was woken with a hard, hollow smack on the head, by way of the wall. He found that after

nodding, he had leaned against the wall, slipped down; and when the elevator came to an

unusually abrupt stop, his head hit the wall very hard. He stood up to find that he was no longer

tired anymore. Willy looked around and discovered that the elevator had stopped him at the

raspberry-kite room, which had been created no more than two months ago, all credit to

Charlie. He looked at the buttons, which for some reason of another, were all diverse colures

now. "_I don't remember having__ coloured__ buttons,_" he thought to himself. He went on to press

the "home" button, but his hand went somewhere else completely. His hand directed itself to

the "UP AND OUT". "Oh dear." He said to himself. He had only just finished the hole in the roof

last week. As the elevator ascended at a furious speed in the direction of the roof, Willy's

stomach dropped while his teeth clenched and made a very funny expression. When the

elevator met the roof, His teeth clenched harder and his closed eyes tightened. The elevator

had, by no means, _ever_ gone _this_ fast before. After the glass contraption was in the sky, it kept

going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going…. Until finally it reached space and

he could see earth. And it didn't stop going until it reached the moon and landed gracefully.

Willy made a face, noting that he was confused, yet…amused with the actuality that he was, in

fact, on the moon. He stepped out of the elevator, and, for some odd reason (because in his

head he knew he wouldn't be able to breath), he breathed just like normal. As he took his first

Breath of moon-air, he smelled an aroma of blueberries, of which gave him a remembrance of

The Violet incident about three months ago. He cringed. When he turned around, for no reason

at all, he saw a large table set for twenty. "_Well, that's odd,_" the chocolateir thought to himself,

"_A table set for _that_ many people isn't _usually_ on the moon._"He began to get curious about the

oddly placed table and began to walk to the table. As he got close to the table he heard two

voices sing out, and not all that well, mind you:

_Toast! Toast! _

_Wonderful toast! _

_It's grainy, and lovely,_

_And oh-so good for you!_

_Toast! Toast!_

_Glorious toast!_

_I'd rather not boast,_

_But my __desired__ food is TOAST!_

_Glorious, wondrous, marvelous, fab—u—lous TOAST!!_

When the song was finished, Willy heard a voice say, "And now, Mr. Hare, a toast, to TOAST! Ahahahahaha!"

After that being said, Willy couldn't help himself but think, "Hmmm, how wonderful. I do love

toast. And maybe tea…. Peppermint, even!" He smiled as he walked over to that odd party. He

got closer still and the man with a large hat and nose heard him approach, turned around,

gasped and said, "NO ROOM! I'm sorry, sir, but there is absolutely **no room**. " The brown rabbit

sitting a few places away from him added, "None at all!"

"But there are 18 other places. It's silliness not to have room! "

"Oh, Gobbledygook!" they both said. "You weren't invited!" Willy "hmphed". He was hungry

and toast sounded quite lovely. Then, the one in the hat said, "Clean cup, move down!", and

the two people poured their tea over their shoulders (which then floated into space),and

moved down a seat.

"Fine!" he said, "I will get my toast ELSEWHERE." The hare's ears perked.

"Toast you say? Oh, it'd be gobbledygook of you not to join us! And have some tea!" After this,

the man with the hat hmphed his own hmph. He didn't like un-invited guests. Not one bit. But

Willy sat down anyway, he was _VERY _hungry.

"So," he said, trying to start a conversation, " What does … 'gobbledygook' mean?"

"Nonsense!" they said in unison, "Have some tea, will you?"

"Ummm… alright," he replied to their odd answer. He looked into his large teacup and saw that

it had a small purple fish in it. "Uh…I seem to have a fish in my cup, may I get a new one?"

"HA!" the man guffawed. "A fish! Why, that's gobbledygook!" Willy furrowed his brow (he

wasn't much liking this word). He looked again to his cup to find purple tea. He grimaced. He

didn't trust purple liquids unless he knew exactly what it was. The man in the large hat with a

large nose said, out of nowhere, "So, where did you get your chicken. I must say, it's quite

lovely. Green is the best colure for you." Willy looked at his hat. It wasn't green, much less a

chicken. He took a large stack of buttered toast and, quite abruptly, left the party of tea and

toast.

As Willy sat down in a crater to eat his toast, he heard a muffled yelling from under him. He

stood up and lo and behold there was a little, round, red person. "What are you doing!? Sitting

in someone else's crater. Why, I've never heard of **such** _rudeness!_ " the man said in a heavy

English accent.

"Uh, well I'm sorry sir, but I was in need of a place to eat my toast in-,"

"Toast!? Why didn't you say so?" interrupted the little red man, sitting in his crater, while Willy

took a vacant one, "So, tell me where do you get your sheep? And _especially_ that lovely green

one?"

"Um, Mr. …?"

"Mr. Potatosakk."

"Right…Mr. Potatosakk, I'm afraid that I don't have a green sheep. Mine are all pink. I'd rather

not talk about it. "

"You, my dear sir, are an odd one. Say, would you like to take a ride on my popcorn?"

"Your popcorn is rideable? "

"Gobbledygook and pish-posh! Of course it is! Isn't yours?"

"Well," Said Willy, pondering, "I must say I've never tried..." With that he finished off his third

piece of buttered toast.

The riding of the popcorn went by very fast. It was, in fact, popcorn that was riding sized

with a large, black rein that was strapped at the sides of it. About 5 minutes into it, a cook

on a flying bicycle yelling "MORE PEPPER!!"every 30 seconds and using one hand to throw

pepper into the air, decided to race the round, red man. The cook ended up winning and threw

pepper at them as a loosing award. Willy and the Mr. Potatosakk person dismounted when they

arrived at his crater once again. Without saying another word to the man, Willy took his

remaining toast and left, rubbing his eyes from the pepper. "Your loss, then!" yelled Mr.

Potatosakk as he crawled back into his crater home.

Willy was walking and pondering. This was a very odd place to be, being the moon and all. "_Oh _

_well," _he thought, "_I have had an……_interesting_ time. Although it was quite rude just to leave _

_everybody like that. But I did just want to eat my toast in pea-_" His thoughts were cut short

when he tripped over something very solid, falling face first into a small crater. As he pulled his head out and neatly placed his hat back on his head he turned to see yet another thing that was odd. Darth Vader. Darth stared at Willy in his menacing, overpowering way. Willy just didn't want to get into this situation. So he turned, ran, and fell on his face. When he picked himself up again he realized he was in the elevator in the factory again. "Wow. I gotta stop drinking that hot caramel-marshmallow- mint-chocolate after work. " He yawned, and fell asleep on the elevator floor again.

THE END


End file.
